Sueño Eterno
by Andy Hunter
Summary: A pesar de nunca haberse visto, Kuroo y Tsukishima se conocen muy bien, saben todo sobre el otro y viven aventuras juntos. Los sueños los mantienen unidos y esperan el día para conocerse en persona, hasta que ese día, finalmente llega. "¿Tú crees que los sueños se pueden volver eternos?"
El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, el aire era sofocante y de los enormes árboles selváticos caían largas y gruesas lianas. Los pequeños corrían, corrían y saltaban las grandes raíces que sobresalían de la tierra.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó el niño de diez años — ¡Corre o nos alcanzaran!

— ¡Ya lo sé! — Se quejó el menor de ocho mientras forzaba sus piernas a seguir el paso del mayor.

Detrás de ellos corrían un gran número de personas con máscaras que les cubrían el rostro. Lanzaron sus lanzas y estas comenzaron a volar por los aires. Los pequeños logaron esquivarlos. Siguieron corriendo y cuando dejaron de escuchar las voces con fuerza se detuvieron en un acantilado. Ambos comenzaron a recuperar el aliento. El mayor sacó de su mochila una corona de oro y sonrió satisfecho. Se la entregó al menor pero una vez en sus manos, la corona lo atravesó y cayó por el acantilado.

— Por favor Kei — Se quejó — Estamos escapando de los nativos T-Rex ¿No puedes seguir dormido un poco más de tiempo?

— Lo siento Kuroo-san — Kei se observó sus manos y al igual que su cuerpo, poco a poco se volvían más transparentes — Pero no soy un dormilón como tú.

— ¡No soy un dormilón!

— Entonces por qué siempre soy el primero en irme.

— Estoy en pleno crecimiento ¿Sí? — El menor rio y Kuroo también — Bueno, que se le puede hacer ¿Nos veremos después? — Kei asintió — Hasta la noche entonces.

— Hasta la noche — Habló mientras desaparecía por completo.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y Kuroo escondió más su cabeza en la almohada. Quería seguir durmiendo pero la voz de su madre lo despertó por completo. A mala gana se levantó y se dirigió a desayunar. Mientras desayunaban en silencio, él se concentraba en el sueño que había tenido.

Al principio sus sueños eran normales, a veces un poco locos pero nada más. Cuando tenía seis comenzó a darse cuenta que en sus sueños siempre aparecía alguien: Un pequeño de cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos dorados. No le dio mucha importancia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su presencia era más notoria. Una tarde (en su sueño) se armó de valor y le habló.

El tiempo pasó y se habían vuelto compañeros de aventuras: Explorando un bosque, viajando a la luna, jugando con dinosaurios, resolviendo la maldición de alguna casa embrujada (eso último no le había dado gracia al menor) o cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirles para divertirse. Pero, ¿Su amigo realmente existía? No podía explicarlo pero estaba seguro que sí. Tsukishima Kei era real y él también sabía que Tetsuro Kuroo existía.

Conformé crecieron, los sueños fueron cambiando. Ya no buscaban la tumba perdida del rey de los enanos gigantes, ni exploraban las profundidades del mundo subterráneo de peces extraterrestres o salvar a la princesa de la tiranía del rey de pasta. Ahora sus sueños trataban sobre lugares comunes: Esquiar en el Everest, bucear en el océano o pescar en medio del Polo Norte. Aunque seguían siendo un poco fuera de lo común, ya no contaban con la aventura de antes.

— Kuroo-san — Habló Tsukishima mientras caminaban en medio del océano — ¿De quién es realmente el sueño?

— ¿De quién? — Preguntó mientras observaba varias medusas pasar por debajo de ellos.

Kei asintió — Tuyo o mío.

— No es tuyo pero tampoco mío — Sonrió.

— ¿Entonces?

— No creo que deba decirte — Tsukishima puso cara de disgusto — Ja, ja. No es cierto, te diré. No es tuyo ni es mío — Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos — Porque es nuestro.

Esa tarde llegó de la escuela cansado y se dejó caer en el sofá. Era su último año en Nekoma y debía comenzar a prepararse para la universidad. Prendió el televisor y mientras veía las noticias sobre un accidente de auto, la muerte del conductor y el estado crítico de otro herido, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

— ¿Kuroo-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pero que dices. Estoy dormido y tú también — Se extrañó al encontrarlo en el sueño a esa hora. Tsukishima era de los que evitaba dormir en el día. Lo encontraba un desperdicio de tiempo.

— ¿Dormido? Yo no recuerdo haberme…

— Oh genial, dices no estar dormido y ahora desapareces — Se quejó sin importarle que estaba solo.

— Kuroo-san — Volvió a aparecer. Se observó las manos y sonrió comprensivo — Ya entiendo.

— ¿Estas somnoliento? o qué — Preguntó y exhaló resignado. De nuevo había desaparecido.

Después de eso Kei no se apareció en sus sueños durante una semana.

— ¡Kei! — Se alegró al verlo y lo abrazó — Eres muy cruel al dejarme solo.

— No fue para tanto — Intentó despegarse del abrazo sin resultado — Basta, Kuroo-san.

— Me asusté al no verte en los sueños, pensé que algo que había sucedido.

— Lo siento. Tuve unas evaluaciones muy difíciles y no pude dormir bien.

— Me tenías preocupado — Lo abrazó con más fuerza — De verdad te extrañé.

— Lo siento — Kei suspiró cansado, dejó de poner resistencia y correspondió el abrazo — Yo también te extrañé.

Nuevamente su rutina de la noche había vuelto a la normalidad, con la única diferencia de que ahora era él, el último en aparecer y el primero en irse.

— Kuroo-san — Preguntó mientras sus ojos dorados se enfocaban en las olas del mar — ¿Tú crees que los sueños se puedan volver eternos?

— Puede que sí, puede que no. Vamos Kei, dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer un castillo de arena.

— A mí me gustaría que lo fueran, así podría estar siempre contigo.

— Pero que dices — Dejó el castillo a medias y tomó sus manos — En ese caso es mejor la realidad. Estaríamos juntos todos los días y también en las noches.

— Entonces ¿Prefieres la realidad?

— Aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos. Explorar el espacio o caminar sobre el mar pero no es real. Incluso ahora — Mostró sus manos que seguían unidas — Estoy tocando tus manos y las siento, pero sé que no eres el verdadero tú y tampoco soy el verdadero yo.

— Es cierto — Kei sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Tú prefieres los sueños?

— La verdad no me gusta dormir mucho.

— No te gusta pero eres el primero en estar aquí y el último en irte.

— Estoy en pleno crecimiento.

— Oh, esa es mi frase — Ambos rieron — Has dormido mucho últimamente.

— He estado estudiando mucho — Le restó importancia — La escuela es más difícil de lo que pensé.

— ¿Demasiado para usted señor genio? — Kei tronó la lengua y Kuroo rio.

Las noches pasaron y los sueños también. Esa vez se encontraban caminando sobre nubes rojizas y una que otra estrella adornaba el cielo.

— Kuroo-san, gracias — Susurró.

— ¿Eh?

— Por todo, gracias.

— Por qué dices eso tan de repente — Se detuvo.

— Sólo quiero agradecerte por todo este tiempo que estuviste conmigo, es todo.

— Dices eso como si ya no fuéramos a vernos — El menor bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Kuroo se acercó a él, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo observó mejor: Sus ojos dorados se mostraban apagados, débiles… tristes.

Kei tomó sus manos, las apartó y suspiró con cansancio — Lo siento — Habló con voz tenue, se acercó y lo besó muy cerca de sus labios — Pero se me acaba el tiempo.

Despertó agitado. Sudaba frío y su respiración era acelerada. Recordó la última frase y su corazón se detuvo. De alguna forma su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla. Quiso volver a dormir pero no pudo hacerlo. Pasó el resto de la noche pensando en lo que había pasado.

Esa mañana cayó rendido en medio de la segunda clase. Se despertó en una biblioteca desconocida. Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo en una mesa. Kei se encontraba con el uniforme de su escuela Karasuno y con sus audífonos sobre su cuello. Tenía un libro entre sus manos pero la vista en la ventana. Las flores de cerezo se movían por el viento y una que otra escapaba de su prisión, volando libre por el aire.

— Kei — Se sentó frente a él.

— Kuroo-san — Habló con cansancio.

— Qué haces dormido a esta hora — Preguntó con seriedad — No es normal en ti.

— Me he matado estudiando estos días — Habló sin apartar la vista de las flores — Así que tomo un pequeño descanso.

— Entonces porque luces cansado.

— ¿Eso importa? — Preguntó con voz somnolienta — Kuroo-san ¿Tú crees que los sueños se pueden volver eternos?

— Eso ya lo preguntaste y responde a mi pregunta.

— A mí me gustaría que lo fueran.

— Kei, contest… ¡Dios, ahora no! — Se percató de que estaba despertando.

— Yo quería que fuera eterno — Lo observó y sonrió con tristeza — Pero no de esta forma.

Kuroo gritó su nombre y se levantó de golpe. Una vez consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, recogió sus cosas y salió sin prestarle atención a los regaños de su profesora. Corrió hasta la estación y tomó el primer tren hacía su destino. Intentó dormir en el viaje para verlo, más no lo consiguió. Hacía semanas que la actitud de Kei era diferente. Pasaba más tiempo dormido y su actitud burlona y sarcástica se había vuelto apagada, seria y sin energía.

Llegó a la ciudad y comenzó a caminar. Nunca había estado antes en esa ciudad, pero Kei se la había mostrado en el sueño infinidad de veces. Llegó a una calle que reconoció muy bien y se apresuró a la casa que una vez su amigo le mostró, pero esa vez era diferente. No era un sueño, sino la realidad. Soltó un largo suspiro, tragó en seco y tocó con nerviosismo el timbre. El sonido que anunciaba su llegada se le hizo eterno. Un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. ¿Era la casa de Kei? ¿Realmente existía? Tenía que. Su amigo vivía en ese mundo, en esa realidad.

— ¿Sí? — Habló mientras abría la puerta.

— Buenas tardes — Hizo una reverencia — Mi nombre es…

— ¿Tetsuro Kuroo? — Interrumpió y Kuroo asintió confundido — Mi hermano me habló mucho de ti. Cada mañana me despertaba para contarme su sueño. ¿Sabes quién soy?

— ¿Akiteru-san? — El mayor asintió y sintió alivió al ver que estaba en lo correcto — Kei también me habló mucho de ti. Ah, lo siento por haber venido tan de repente pero…

— Viniste a verlo ¿Verdad? — Kuroo asintió y Akiteru sonrió comprensivo — También voy a verlo. Podemos ir juntos si quieres pero…

Muchos años de espera y finalmente lo tenía frente a él, pero ese no era el primer encuentro que esperaba. Kei era igual en los sueños y a la vez diferente. Su cuerpo alto y delgado reposaba sobre la cama. Sus finos cabellos dorados descansaban en la almohada. Su piel blanca era más pálida de lo normal. Sus ojos dorados se mantenían ocultos en sus párpados. Su pecho, subía y bajaba con lentitud. Sostenía su mano con delicadeza. Suave y cálida, pero inmóvil. El suero goteaba, la pequeña pantalla mostraba sus signos de vida y la habitación era inundada por los latidos de su corazón.

— Hace unos meses — Akiteru comenzó a hablar. Era mejor ir sin rodeos — El conductor de un auto se quedó dormido. Él murió al instante pero Kei… — Se acercó a su hermano y sujetó su mano — Los doctores no saben si va a despertar algún día.

El sol se estaba ocultando, Akiteru se había marchado y él seguía sujetando su mano con firmeza. Tenía miedo a que si lo soltara, se desvanecería.

Ahora entendía. Kei no era el primero en aparecer ni el último en irse. Siempre estuvo ahí, atrapado en un sueño del cual no podía escapar. Un sueño que poco a poco lo consumía. Kei era consciente que dormía en la realidad, y ahora lo haría en el sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en el hospital. El aire fresco golpeó su rostro y el sonido de las olas llegó a sus oídos. Kei se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar donde habían hecho el castillo de arena hacía tiempo. Con el mismo uniforme que llevaba en los últimos sueños. Comenzó a caminar y se sentó a su lado.

— Una hermosa vista ¿No crees? Sin duda, un bello atardecer.

— Kuroo-san — Se recargó en su hombro sin apartar sus dorados y cansados ojos de la playa — Tengo sueño.

— Está bien. Descansa — Besó su frente y sujetó su mano — Estaré a tu lado hasta que despiertes.

— Gracias Tetsuro — Susurró antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo.

— Kei — Habló aun sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba — Dulces sueños.

No importaba cuánto tiempo tardara en despertar, ya fuera en la realidad o en ese mundo. Siempre iba a estar a su lado, sujetando su mano, esperando. Aún si su sueño se volvía eterno.


End file.
